Another Maximum Ride Story
by chewyring
Summary: Takes place after SOF and is based loosely on STWOES… Truthfully even I have no idea what is going to happen in this story. I just come up with ideas as i write but the flock are still avian Americans. This is just a ride with many twists and turns. You never know what will happen next. i dare you give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I got rid of the summary because the story line is going to stray from what I said it will be but it is still my version of book 3.

-Chewyring

-LINELINELINELINELINE-

**MAX POV.**

It has been a month since the whole clone, Itex, Ari blowup and I still wake up from nightmares about being stuck in that cursed isolation tank and my clone leading the flock while they think she's me. But you might be confused right now if this is the first time you are reading about me even though this is obviously part three of a series, but I will catch you up anyways.

Me and my family or flock as we call ourselves were part of a genetic experiment. There are six of us and one talking dog. There is me, Maximum Ride or Max for short, my second in command, Fang, our pyro, Iggy, our talkaholic, Nudge, my little trooper, The Gasman or Gazzy (don't ask you will find out), and my baby, Angel. Me, Fang and Iggy are 14, Nudge is 11, Gazzy is 8 and Angel is 6. I'm not going to beat around the bush so I will come right out and say it we are part bird. Exactly 98% human and 2% bird. We have wings and yes we can fly. But that 2% did so much more than just wings. Some of us have powers. Gazzy can perfectly mimic voices and even though I don't call it a gift he can make atomic farts. Iggy became blind in an experiment gone wrong and, well, we don't talk about that a lot, but he is actually really good at being blind. He can tell the flock apart by feeling our feathers or our fingerprints and he has super hearing. Well we all have raptor vision and hearing but his hearing is even better than ours. Angel can read minds and sometimes control them. And Total is our talking black Scottie who is Angel's dog. Now that you are all up to speed back to our present situation.

We are currently walking the streets of Poughkeepsie, New York looking for a small diner where we can get dinner and anywhere we can make camp. I am currently holding Angel since ever since my clone came into our lives she hasn't wanted to be more than ten feet away from me, and I don't blame her she is only six.

Then all of a sudden I hear the voice in my head chime in '_But she is a strong six year old who will have to grow up eventually_' my only retort was 'yeah but I hope it is not too soon'. Yah see I have a voice in my head that is not mine and it doesn't belong there it sometimes gives me good advice but usually it is fortune cookie crap. I believe it has to do with the chip in my arm but I don't know for sure.

Nudge pulls me out of my inner rant with one of her rambles. She is talking so fast that I can't exactly catch everything but I do catch the phrases "I'm hungry…. When's dinner…. Look a small diner…. It's called Ritchie's." That got my attention and all I had to say was "Nudge where?" and she pointed to our left. I saw a small 50's style diner with a large sign on the roof saying '_**Ritchie's**_'.

Once I saw it the whole flock saw it so without a word except for a few 'whoops' from the younger bunch we headed in. There were not a lot of people in the except a larger truckerish dude, a small frail looking elderly woman who was waiting tables, a bubblegum chewing teenage girl at the counter taking orders and a mother and her baby. No immediate threats but I still thought to Angel '_Angel, check their minds…_' her only response was '_Okay_' and I saw her face grow concentrated.

Within a few seconds she thought out to me '_All clear_' and I motioned for the flock to go up to the counter. The teenage girl who's nametag said 'Addie' looked up with annoyance but it quickly diminished when she saw Fang and I knew she would be flirting with him in seconds. For some unknown reason I felt jealousy flare up inside me but I quickly pushed it down. Why should I be jealous of one of Fang's fangirls? I'm not, I can't be. '_Maybe you are, just accept that you like him._' I knew it wasn't The Voice but it was Angel. So I just calmly thought back '_Angel, sweetie, please stay out of my head_'. As I looked at her she shot me an apologetic yet angelic smile.

This exchange only took a few seconds and I was brought back when I heard Addie's snooty voice ask us "What can I get you guys today." She directed the question at all of us as she stared intensely at Fang.

Nudge was the first to order. "I'll have two bacon cheddar cheeseburgers, a medium fry, a medium coke, a large chocolate shake, and a piece of apple pie." Addie looked skeptical about her ordering so much food but she didn't ask.

Gazzy ordered next and I just hoped he wouldn't let one rip so we don't get kicked out. "I will have an order of chicken fingers, a double cheeseburger, a medium coke, a medium strawberry shake and a chocolate chip cookie." Addie having already heard Nudges huge order still looked at him in disbelief but was expecting it.

Angel went next but not before saying "Don't worry we will eat it all." Addie looked very shocked at that comment and I'm guessing Angel read her mind but this did not bother Angel and she went right on with her order. "I will have a hot fudge sundae, a double cheeseburger, a small fry, a cup of water and a hamburger (for total) and medium lemonade."

By this point Addie already had two pages of her notebook filled and was working on her third.

Fang went and it annoyed me to no end how Mrs. Prissypants (Addie) hung on to his every word. "I will have a large Pepsi, two cheeseburgers with onions, and order of popcorn chicken, a bacon cheeseburger and a large fry." Addie didn't even care HOW much food he ordered she just stared at him like he was a piece of meat.

Iggy went next "I will have a large fry, an order of chicken fingers, a double cheeseburger with lettuce and tomato, a large vanilla shake and a large iced tea."

By the time it was my turn to order Addie looked like she was ready to kill us for ordering so much but she held it in because, well I'm guessing, that she didn't want to look mean in front of Fang. So I took no mercy on her and ordered. "I will have two double cheeseburgers, a medium fry, a small salad, a caramel milkshake and a large cup of ice water."

Addie looked at us like she thought we were crazy for eating more than 100 calories a day and being this skinny. Well honey when you don't get a large home cooked meal every night, when you have the chance you would get like 20,000 calories for dinner too. Well more like 2,000 but who is counting we have different metabolisms so we have to eat more. It is that simple.

It took about 25 minutes for them to prepare that food and for all 25 of those minutes Addie was trying to get Fang to tell her his name and if he had a girlfriend, yeah I wish I was his girlfriend, WAIT WHAT! Where did that come from?! Then of course I hear Angel say in my head _'You and I both know where that came from, just admit to yourself that you love Fang'. _All I could do was glare at Angel who innocently smiled at me from where I was holding her on my hip.

I realized in that moment that I might want to be more that Fang's best friend and sister. Angel smiled in triumph when I thought this and then I heard Nudge giggle and I knew Angel sent that thought to her so I glared at both of them now.

Our food finally came and I paid. The total was $64.97. Ha why should I care I just paid with the Max Ride card, took the food and went on my merry way with the flock trailing behind. I was SOOOO pissed when right before we walked out the door Addie ran up to Fang, slipped something, which I knew was a phone number, in his pocket and kissed him on the cheek. I tried to hide but I couldn't so Angel ushered me out of there as quick as she could before I could kill Addie.

We found a picnic table and since it was the middle of July here it was still light out so we didn't need coats or anything. Considering it took almost a half an hour to get our food I found it funny that most of us were done within 10 minutes. We were just so damn hungry I am not really surprised.

After dinner we realized we were currently in a campground that was surrounded by woods so we packed up threw out our trash and set out into the woods to find a nice clearing to sleep in.

We finally found a nice little clearing that you couldn't even see from overhead to sleep in and we got a fire going. It was about 10 pm so the second we rolled out the sleeping bags the younger bunch fell right asleep. Even on a calm day like today we do a lot of walking and flying so we are really always tired. Now to deal out watches. Right as I said "I'll take second." Which is the hardest watch Fang said, "Max first, I will take second and Iggy third."

I shot him a glare which he replied to with a look that said don't fight me just take first. To his surprise I didn't fight him I just said OK and took first. To be honest I didn't want second I just didn't want to give Fang the hardest watch, but if he volunteers for it I don't feel guilty and it is all good.

Iggy was the first of us to go to sleep after we stacked fists. Fang shot me a lingering look that was hard to decode then lay down and slowed down his breathing. He was not asleep and I knew it but I didn't care, I just had to take some time to sort out my emotions for him.

I knew I loved him like a brother but I did want to be something more. I was just scared he didn't feel the same way or the flock would feel alienated by us being together. All I know is that I don't want to be with anyone else and I don't want him to be with anyone else either. Tomorrow. I will talk to him about it tomorrow.

A.N. hey love it, hate it, have suggestions for it I really don't care but reviews are greatly appreciated since this is only my second story I have ever written. Next chappie will most likely have some fax in it so I'm really excited 'bout that. PLZ DON'T FLAME too badly.

-chewyring


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Hey I only got two reviews… that was kinda insulting. But thanks _**CodeBlue19**_ your review made me laugh… I need you guys' help because I'm not a good writer I NEED INPUT!

Anyway hope your enjoy this chappie.

I realize I didn't do this first chappie so I Don't Own Max Ride or anything.

-Chewyring

**Fang POV. (Right as they get to the restaurant)**

I'm looking at Max when I hear Nudge rambling. Max seems to be tuning this out until she hears Nudge say something about a diner named 'Ritchie's". I knew Max had been looking for something to do for dinner, and I guess this was her answer.

I saw her head towards the restaurant right as the younger kids 'whooped' because we were eating. I just stayed quiet like usual until we got inside. I did a visual sweep of the area and saw no threats. There was a huge guy who looked like a trucker, a mother and her child, an old lady and, queue mental groan, a teenage girl chewing gum. When I walk in she goes from bored to flirty within two seconds flat. UHG! I hate when girls flirt with me. The only one I want is Max. But she doesn't want me. She can't. She deserves more.

I am not going to bore you with all of our orders because I'm sure Max will do that, and why should you care. But we did order a lot and it did take forever. The whole wait Miss Flirty who said her real name was Addie was trying to get me to talk to her and tell her my name and everything else. Yeah fat chance of that happening… No really never happening Miss Addie. I could tell she wanted to date me and be my girlfriend, sorry but that spot is reserved for Max and Max only even though I know it is never going to happen. Even if she does like me that girl is bad with emotions and by the time she figures them out we will all be dead, but I can wait.

Man I think about a lot of stuff but I never talk, that is a little weird. But whatever.

Anyway once we finally got our food, which by the way was like a half an hour of torturous flirting, we walked on to find somewhere to eat said food. We finally found an old campground that had a picnic section and scarfed our food down. That poor food never stood a chance, we killed it. Sad face, NOT! After eating we went into the woods that surrounded the campsite and we found a semi clearing.

It may be summer but it was dark out so I figured it was about ten pm. So we got a fire going and the second the sleeping bags were out so were the kids. Right as I said "Max first, I will take second and Iggy third." Max said "I'll take second". She sent me a glare which I returned with a look that said don't fight with me. I was surprised when she just said "ok" and sat by the fire. All of us still awake stacked fists and Iggy was the first one out.

I looked at Max and thought "I hope nothing bad happens to her." She looked slightly confused at the look but said nothing about it thankfully. God I love that girl. I laid down and slowed my breathing. I wasn't trying to convince Max that I was asleep, she knew me to well to fall for that. I was trying to trick anyone who might have been watching us. They would think we are at our weakest when only Max is awake so they would attack and since I am actually still awake I could just jump up and protect her. God I love her, I would do anything for her.

After about an hour I realized no one was going to attack us right now and that I can't stay up all night so I went to sleep knowing that in about 2 hours Max would wake me up again for my watch.

**-This is a line-**

**MAX POV.**

After about an hour Fang finally fell asleep and I started to think about what I would say to him tomorrow. I mean I think he likes me, if he doesn't he has been sending me some mixed signals and Angel hasn't been reading his mind right.

Tomorrow I will just go up to him and tell him how I feel it can't go that bad right, if he likes me too at least. If he doesn't it will be terrible and ruin our friendship.

I guess I am really good at multi taking because the whole time I thought this over I also listened for sounds that sounded out of the ordinary. If I didn't someone could easily sneak up on us and capture us or kill us or me or anything else. The possibilities are endless. I am actually a little scared to go to sleep. Ever since the clone incident I am scared of it happening again and, I wouldn't admit this to anyone but Fang, I still have nightmares of the isolation tank. It may just seem like you can't feel anything. It doesn't sound so bad, almost relaxing. PFT I wish, it is terrifying not knowing where you are, if you are alive or dead, where the rest of your family is or anything else. People need interaction not only with other people but also with their senses. You need to be able to feel stuff. I just hope no one else in my flock feels the helplessness that comes with the isolation tank. Even if you do know where you are you can't exactly escape if you can't feel the door. It almost drives you insane and if you stay there long enough it will.

Wow that rant lasted like an hour. I guess I have to wake up fang for his watch or he will kill me for staying up too long. As I walk over to him I think 'man he looks cute sleeping'. I will have to tell him that tomorrow. Maybe.

I wake Fang up with the lightest tap on the arm and he shoot straight up in a fighting position. God he is almost more paranoid than me if that is possible. All he says to me is "goodnight" and once he goes over to the fire I lay in the spot that he was just in. As I inhale I relish in the fact that the sleeping bag smells like him. I fall asleep knowing that I am going to not wake up peacefully but from a nightmare about my clone or Ari or the isolation tank or anything else that is my life.

AN. Sorry not much happened in this chappie you just had to know how fang felt about the whole situation. And I really like writing in Fang pov. Again I will say this I need reviews to know what to do with this story because I am just winging (haha m ride joke) it as I go. Also reviews make me happier which makes the story more exciting because when I'm happy better stuff happens.

-Chewyring


	3. Chapter 3

Hey still an underwhelming amount of reviews but whatever, TBH I have been a little scared to do the chappie where Max tells Fang her feelings but I have to do it eventually so I will take a whack at it now.

PS. I don't own Max Ride or anything JP does

-Chewyring

-LINELINELINELINELINE-

FANG POV.

I was dreaming about old times at the E house when I felt a light tap on my arm and woke up already in fight mode. When I saw it was only Max waking me up for my shift I relaxed and just said goodnight and walked over to the fire. I heard her lay down where I was. God she is so cute no matter what she does even when she sleeps she is adorable. But I should be paying attention to my surroundings not her. I am on watch. I am just going to lay back and listen.

-I can control time YEAH-

It has been about an hour when I all of a sudden hear Max start to shake and whimper in her sleep. I know she is having a nightmare so I decide to wake her before she starts screaming.

I walk over to her just as she starts to mutter stuff like run and no and other random things that just signify even more it is a nightmare. Right as I shake her arm to wake her up she swings around and punches me in the chin. Let me tell you it hurt, I just fell on my butt as Max apologized to me over and over again.

"Max come on it is fine, it did not even hurt that bad." Yes it actually did but I don't want her to feel bad about it. She just shot me a glare just as I realized I just said her punch didn't hurt me and she would take that as in she is weaker than before. Oh God. Suddenly her expression softened when she remembered why I probably woke her up.

"Thanks for wakin me…" Her expression was sad/ angry/ sorry/ scared a little bit like a helpless animal. I never want her to look like that.

"Come here..." I said as I opened up my arms. She bolted into them and broke down. Gosh whatever she had a nightmare about must have really shook her up. I know it is out of character for me to hug someone but this is Max, the love of my life. I just wish she would hug me not only for comfort but just for the heck of it. No, that won't happen she doesn't feel the same way about me.

"What was it about?" She looks slightly hesitant but she knows she has to tell someone and she knows I won't tell anyone else. I am her walking diary, I know all her deepest secrets and I don't judge her for them.

"It was about the isolation tank and my clone and Ari and you guys thought she was me and she betrayed you so you thought I betrayed you and everything went wrong and you guys were taken away and I was caught and experimented on and I just kept hearing Angel say to me 'We know you're the fake' then she is dragged away looking at both me and Max 2 with such hate it makes me want to cry and… I just don't want to lose you all." She was silently crying again by now. She had said that all really fast and it didn't make a lot of sense but I got the gist she was scared of losing us. She would never loose us; I have to make sure she knows that.

"Max, you know you won't lose us. Even if she comes back Angel will know and we will come and save you. You will NEVER lose us. You know that and you have to believe it." To seal of this little speech I chose to try and make a move in the positive direction hopefully. I kissed her.

I kissed Max!

Her body froze up and I was scared she was going to run away but after about 3 seconds she started to shyly kiss me back like she was scared she would do something wrong. I wouldn't blame her; this is her first real kiss. And to me it was perfect, she was perfect, this moment is perfect.

After about a minute of kissing she slowly pulled away breathing heavily. For a second I thought she was going to yell at me or hit me but all she did was smile a small smile at me. I am positive that in that moment I felt the most hopeful I have ever felt. She might actually like me back.

She looked at a little scared at what she was about to do and said very quickly, "Idon'tknowhowtosaythisbutIlikeyoumorethanabrotherandiwaswonderingifyoulikememorethanasisterbutiwasscaredofwhatyouwoldsaybutafterthatiwanttoknow."

"Max could you say that a little slower and pronounce your words a little better." I need to know what she just said! If she just said what I thought she said I will be the happiest man on Earth ever.

She wouldn't look at me as she said it, "I like you more than brother, Fang and after what just happened I am just wondering and hoping that you like me more than a sister." My heart sped up and I stopped breathing for a second. Next thing I know I am smiling a full-fledged teeth smile for the first time in my life. She was pretty much bursting with anticipation. She couldn't see me smiling because she wouldn't look at me.

I grabbed her around the waist, picked her up and swung her around in the air. Then without warning I kissed her full out on the lips hoping that she took this as a yes because I was being as obvious as I could be.

Then we both hear a pointed cough behind us and we turn around. The whole Flock is staring at us with expressions that go from incredibly happy to shocked. Angel breaks the silence "FINALLY YOU GUYS ARE TOGETHER!" Then Nudge gets going, "OMG, YOU GUYS ARE LIKE FINALLY TOGETHER! ARE YOU GUYS FINALLY TOGETHER? I MEAN YOU LIKE JUST TOTALLY MADE OUT AND STUFF. HEY I HEARD THAT IN NEW HAMPSHIRE YOU CAN GET MARRIED THERE AT A YOUNG AGE. ARE YOU GUYS GONNA GET MARRIED? ARE YOU GONNA HAVE KIDS? WELL EVEN IF YOU DON'T NOW YOU CAN FINALLY BE LIKE OUR MOM AND DAD AND IGGY CAN BE OUR FUN UNCLE! OH MY GOD THIS IS JUST SOOOOOOOOO AWESOME!"

We were all a little speechless after that and me and Max where both blushing fiercely. "No Nudge we are not getting married or having kids anytime soon but know I guess we can be like you parents but it won't make much of a difference" ,was Max's response.

"Hey everyone should probably get to sleep we are going to have a long day of just surviving tomorrow or today since it's like 5 in the morning. Iggy it's you watch." That was probably the longest sentence I have ever uttered.

Everyone went to lie down and Iggy got up and sat by the fire. I laid down next to Max hopefully to keep away any nightmares even though the last one had a pretty good effect on my life. I fell asleep just as I touched the ground because to be honest I was tired.

-LINELINELINELINELINE-

MAX POV.

I fell asleep next to Fang. I was just so happy I pretty much forgot about the nightmare. He actually liked me back even though I already knew that but now he said it and we were official. I fell asleep happy and hopeful that for once I would have happy dreams about Fang and wake up safe and relaxed.

That was however not the case when I woke up with me mouth duck taped shut and a sickly sweet smelling bag being pulled over my head.

-Line-

AN. Ha-ha I am so evil. Cliffy. Guess whose back you will have to wait to find out.

-Chewyring


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I am still not sure what is happening with this story because I just think of ideas as I write so never judge the unpredictability of this story. PLZ review.

I DON'T OWN MAX RIDE pft obviously

-chewyring

-LINELINELINELINE-

MAX POV.

I woke up to my mouth being duck taped shut and having a sickly sweet smelling bag being pulled over my head. I immediately started to buck and kick trying to get free but I knew the attempt was futile. Someone was holding me down and the next thing I knew was that the terrible sensation of sleep was pulling me under and I knew that I would wake up in my worst nightmare.

-Time skip-

As I finally came too I felt the familiar feeling of helplessness and unfeeling that the isolation tank provided. I started to panic and think of the positions that my flock may be in.

What if they were in isolation tanks too, or what if my clone stayed there with them again. What if they are just stuck in cages somewhere? NO MAX! Stop thinking these things, think of a way to get out.

Right as I thought of this my tank was ripped open and the light seared my eyelids. DAMN IT THAT HURT! I heard one of them say 'take it to room 206 for testing'. Are they serious they are keeping me in the isolation tank and also testing me? They just made this place a new level of hell on my scale.

They unceremoniously dropped me on a metal table and I felt myself being clamped down. I couldn't even fight back because my mind was still not in control of my body from the isolation tank. I finally found that the light was bearable and saw that I was in an operating room. I was lying on my stomach and the hospital gown I was wearing revealed my back. My wings were laying limp around me and I just felt so weak.

"Sanders, clamp down the wings also, we don't want them randomly flapping during the experiment."

"Oh yes sir do I use metal clamps of Velcro?"

"Well you better use metal just to be sure because you never know what this one is going to do next."

The scientists talked so casually around me even though they were most likely about to cause me a hell lot of pain. I felt them strapping down my wings as a gas mask came over my face and I was knocked out.

-LINELINELINELINELINE-

FANG POV.

God we have been in this room forever and no one is coming to get us. All it is white walls and it is getting annoying. We don't even know where Max is which has us all worried. Now you are probably confused so I will explain.

We all woke up in the forest with our hands and feet tied and Max was missing. The next thing we know we are being loaded onto a truck and being brought back here to the school. We were knocked out on the truck then woke up here in this stupid white room with everyone except Max. It is killing me not knowing where she is. It's like I finally get my dream girl and they drag her away again.

"We have to escape and find Max…" this sentence gets everyone's attention.

"How I mean we don't know where she is or where we are or if she is in the same building. And how do we find her even if we escape this room and she is in the same building…" Iggy cut of Nudge's rant with a hand over her mouth.

"Nudge, we are most likely in the school which is where Max most likely is. Do you really think we can't find Max? We always do no matter what. We are the flock and the flock never leaves one behind." That was probably the most I have ever spoken at once.

Everyone was looking at me with wide eyes and open mouths. "Wow, we should have gotten you and Max together a while ago if it makes you talk more." That comment earned Iggy a slap over the head from me.

"Fang do you want me to do a mind scan and look for Max?"

"Yeah Ange that would be great look for Max2, Ari, Jeb or Max."

"Okay" we all went silent as we were waiting to find out if she found anyone familiar.

"Okay done, I can sense Jeb's mind but I can't get in. I also found Ari and Max 2 but their minds are blocked also. I found Max but her mind is faint like she is being blocked and is knocked out. They are most likely doing an experiment. We have to find her."

I took in all this information as Gazzy comforted his sister who was shaken up because I guess of what she felt. Max was being tortured as we speak and we can do nothing about it.

-LINELINELINELINELINELINE-

MAX POV.

I woke up back in the isolation tank. I knew that the moment I get out of this damned tank something will hurt. Experiments always leave something hurting and because of this tank I can't feel it but I know they won't leave me in here until it heals. They will take me out for another experiment and I will feel the leftover pain.

I knew I had at least an hour of no experimentation because I don't know how long I have been asleep but they always give us about 4 hours at least to recover before doing another experiment. The bad thing is that I can't tell time in here, what do I do? Count the seconds? That's stupid I have to find a way back to my flock. What if they are in tanks too? No I can't think like that I want to protect them from these particular holding cells but to be honest, when it comes to the school, I am at their mercy.

-LIELINELINE-

Hey sorry if it was short I just wanted to get a new chappie out soon so I did but next chappie hopefully stuff will happen but I never know until I start to write so wish me luck and review.

-Chewyring


	5. Chapter 5

Hey sorry this took forever I just had severe writers block and this chappie is most likely going to be very bad or messed up because my week has sucked but I will try so here you go.

-Chewyring

-LINELINELINE-

MAX POV. (4 days after the last chappie)

Oh my god I feel like I have been in this tank forever. I have not been taken out of this tank since the first experiment which was about 4 days ago if my internal clock is right. I still have no idea what the last experiment did to me but maybe by the time I get out of this tank I won't be able to feel it's effects anymore.

Right after I think this my tank is ripped open and I try my best to curl in to a little ball and just die because of how bad the light hurts my eyes. When they pull me out it is like my sense are on fire. OH MY GOD it just hurts so badly. I am pretty sure I whimpered and let me tell you it takes a lot to make me whimper in pain. Whimper in delight I do whenever I have Dr. M's chocolate chip cookies but pain is only like brain attack or worse. So that tells you how bad this hurt.

I felt myself being picked up by strong arms that where covered in fur so I knew an eraser was carrying me then the next thing I knew I was lowered slowly onto a cot type bed thing. My sense where still on fire so I knew I could not open my eyes yet let alone talk or even move. A hand started to brush my hair out of my eyes.

"Maximum, sweetie, I need you to try and look at me." That voice, the voice I used to love and honor, the voice that now just filled me with rage and heartbreak belonged to Jeb.

I told myself to reply in a strong leader voice but my moth wouldn't move. I couldn't talk or make smart come backs, I couldn't even do what he wanted. I couldn't open my eyes, I was at their mercy. They could do whatever they wanted to do to me right now and I was helpless and I froze up when I realized this. I, Maximum Ride, was helpless as a new born baby.

"Max, I know you are weak from being in the isolation tank but I want you to look at me. But now I know you can't. I am truly sorry that we put you in there for 4 days but we needed the last experiment to go into full effect for the next one to be possible. During the last experiment we made you temporarily paralyzed. It will last from now for about another week. Because of your genetic structure it took the serum that paralyzed you 4 days to make it all the way through your body. But you should be able to open your eyes now; they should have adjusted to the light."

I finally found that I could actually open my eyes. I could still move my face but I could not speak. A look of confusion must have come across my face when I opened my mouth and nothing came out, because Jeb felt the need to explain.

"Sweetie the serum paralyzed your vocal chords also, so you won't be able to talk until it wears of either. But this was all necessary for the next experiment; you can't fight back during this experiment. It may be one of the most important ones we have ever run on you."

I got so pissed when I found out that I could not talk either because when I am strapped down onto a metal table the only way to fight back is snarky comments but I couldn't even do that. But curiosity got the best of me so I gave him a look that said 'Go on'.

"Maximum, even though we have done extensive experiments on avian hybrids, we still only know a tiny bit about you and there is one thing we all are curious about and want to know. We want know if your species can reproduce others of your kind. If you successfully conceive a child with someone of your own species we will then further investigate if you can reproduce with normal humans. Is it not exciting? Also don't worry about the fact that you cannot move, in the last experiment we provided your body with enough fluids and protein to survive on for the next week."

I was in a state of horror. How where the going to go about doing this? Is it going to involve a dark room, a bed and another avian experiment or are they going to be more scientific about this and just inject me with something? I was terrified, I don't know which one would be worse; having someone else's baby or learning I would never be able to have kids? It's like I don't want kids now but I always thought after I defeated Itex and saved the world I might want to settle down and raise a family. I just never thought the school would be this low. First they paralyze me then they plan on raping me? Seriously where are their morals? And I thought mixing innocent children's DNA was bad but this is a whole new level of evil.

My mind was still reeling when I felt a small prick of a needle in my side and the blackness of sleep consumed me.

-LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE-

FANG POV.

I am pretty sure our sanity is on the line. We have been in here for like four days. They haven't taken us out for experiments or they haven't talked to us at all. We still don't know what is happening to Max. Angel still can't sense Max's mind. They throw some bread and water in here every day but it is in no way close to what we need to be strong enough to escape.

Angel all of a sudden looked up really fast.

"Fang I just heard Max's mind for like a split second!"

That got my attention, "Angel, what did you hear?"

"I didn't exactly hear anything specific but she was scared and confused. She felt different than normal. She felt helpless. Fang we need to help her! Something bad is happening and she knows what it is."

"Don't worry Angel we will. Guys we have sat around here for too long. So what if we are underfed, or that we don't know where we are. Max needs us. We need a plan so does anyone have any great ideas."

As I said this, the door creak open a little bit and we heard a hushed whisper, "Flock? We are going to come in but please don't jump us and just hear us out."

We? Who were these people? Well there was only one way to find out "K come in but, know, if you tricking us you're screwing with the wrong people."

Then in came the two people that are the highest on the flock's hit list.

_LINELINELINELINE_

A.N. Okay I don't know if anyone is going to read this part but just bear with me. Trust me this story is not a rape fanfic (I'm not going 50 shades of grey on your asses, don't worry). I am going to try and kick out another chappie tonight to make up for not putting one out within 5 days. I am trying to update like every two days but don't be surprised if I don't. And don't worry max isn't having a child.

-Chewyring


	6. Chapter 6

Hey I am trying out this chappie to see what happens but I already said what I needed to in the last A.N. so here we go….

-Chewyring

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**FANG POV.**

I am pretty sure we all gasped when we saw who walked in. Ari and Max 2.

Although Max 2 had a different look to her. She had black hair with white highlights that was cut in a pixie style. She was wearing a pink shirt, skinny jeans and black furry boots. She also was wearing make-up. She apparently was not trying to be Max's clone anymore. She was the first of the 2 to speak up.

"Ok I know we are the last people you want to see right now but we are here to help you. We have realized that we shouldn't be mad at Max. It is not her fault that we are here, it is the schools. We are really sorry for what we did to you in the past but once we found out what they were planning to do to Max we both kinda realized we were being stupid and that the school is the enemy. Just the truth is you have no way of getting out of here with Max without our help even if you don't want to believe it."

Max 2 said this really sincerely but there was only one way to be sure. "Angel are they telling the truth?" A look of concentration fell upon her face for a split second.

"Yeah Fang they are."

"Ok good now how are you guys going to help us out?"

Ari looked at me and I was a little surprised by the fact that he didn't look like he wanted to kill us. Then he looked down at his watch and swore under his breath. "Shit! Guys the experiment has already begun, we have to hurry. If we are too late, well, you guys won't be happy to find out what they did to her. Even if it is not successful. Just follow us and be quiet."

Next thing I knew we were running through the halls hopefully towards Max and not a trap. But the one thought that buzzed around in my head is 'what could they possibly be doing to her?'

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

MAX POV.

I woke up strapped onto a real bed, not even a cot like a real king sized bed. I guess they were doing this the old fashioned way. I was in a very small white dress made out of t shirt material. It only went a little ways past my butt, meaning like 5 inches at most. It had short sleeves and the back went right down to base of my back so my wings would be free if they weren't strapped down. The whole back of the dress was Velcro so it could be easily ripped off if needed. Well, I guess they needed to get it off to do this experiment. All in all it was a very slutty hospital gown.

I still couldn't move anything and I still couldn't talk but I could still look around. I was in a white room with dimmed lights. There were viewing windows all around the room so I guess I would not only lose my virginity in this experiment but also my dignity. They were going to F**KING WATCH! Those perverts.

Then a little door opened on the side of the room and a boy walked in. He had blonde hair and scary cold silver eyes. He was about 6 ft. and looks emotionless. I guess on a normal girl's hotness scale he would be like a 15 out of 10 but on my scale which goes 1 to fang he is like a -5. Then I heard over the loud speaker Jeb introducing him.

"Maximum meets Omega. He is the most powerful avian experiment. He will be preforming the experiment today."

They were trying to be scientific about this but what he really meant was Max meet Omega. He is even better than you, but I bet Fang could give him a run for his money. He is going to be the one raping you today.

Than an automated voice said over the loud speaker, "Begin experiment in 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1" Then a loud bell sounded. The second the bell sounded Omega ripped off his shirt to reveal white and silver wings. He was circling the bed like a predator circling his prey and he was looking at me like I was a trophy he was about to claim as his. All in all the effect was pretty freaking terrifying because of what I knew was going to come next.

Then he pounced on me and was kissing me fiercely. He then pulled up and slowly took off the restraints holding me to the bed. Once they were all off he was kissing me again. He was picking me up and putting my legs around his waist while never taking his lips off mine. I was in a state of terror and disgust because even though I could not do anything about it I felt like I was betraying Fang by being part of this. He then was slowly ripping apart the Velcro that covered my butt. When he was about half way done something burst into the room and pulled him off of me.

I fell limply to the side and saw Fang beating the shit out of Omega. So much for him being the most powerful avian. They didn't take into consideration a pissed off Fang.

_LINELINELINELINELINE_

**FANG POV.**

We ran into a dimly lit room where I saw some asshole making out with Max. That must have been what Ari and Max 2 were talking about. My rage took me over and in the next second I was beating the crap that little douche bag. I saw out of the corner of my eye Max fall limply on her side and the rest of the flock was running to help her. Ari had already told us on the way here that Max was paralyzed temporarily.

Eventually the horny little bastard fell on his side. I ran over to Max and scooped her up carrying her bridal style. We were running through the halls looking for the door following Ari and Max 2. I looked down at Max. There was an expression on her face that was hard to describe but I had to ask Angel what she was thinking. '_Angel what is wrong with Max?_' Angel looked at me then Max with a look of concentration. '_She is in a slight state of shock after what just happened. She feels like she betrayed you even though she knows she didn't. And she is scared because she can't move. She is also incredibly happy that we got her before that little scene could go any further.' _

I felt bad that Angel had to go in Max's mind and feel how Max felt but by now after reading people's minds she knew what sex was.

We finally spotted the door and ran towards it only to have it be blocked by Jeb.

"Fang I need you to hand Max over right now." He tried for a commanding tone but after he saw me beat up Mister I-am-the-best-avian-hybrid-out-there he looked a little scared. I guess Ari's brotherly instincts took over because he just punched Jeb right in the head. Jeb was out cold and Ari look murderous but we had to keep going.

We ran out the door and we all knew to take off. We unfurled our wings and flew away from that hell. I glanced down at Max, because I felt her shaking, to find her with tears streaming down her face. I can't blame her for crying, she was just almost raped. I would have to talk to her when we touched ground. Well I guess I would do all of the talking for once because she can't but we would cross that bridge when we get to it.

All we had to do now was get away from the School.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A.N. Well I finally got through that. I'm sorry for all the cursing but if you have a pissed Fang you are going to have some cursing. Tell me if I was too graphic with the rape part because I was trying my best not to be graphic but also tell what was happening, so I am sorry if that scarred you for the rest of your life but it shouldn't have. Review PLEASE!

-Chewyring


	7. Chapter 7

Hey you guys, if you are actually reading this, need to start reviewing. I mean the only person constantly reviewing is like CodeBlue (thanks by the way ) But I really have no idea where I am going with this story so HELP! PLZ!

-Chewyring

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: LINE::::::::::::::::::::::::

**FANG POV.**

We were flying through the air as fast as we could. We were lucky that Max 2 and Ari had wings or they might have been in some trouble. Max was still uncontrollably shaking and I knew she hated the fact that she couldn't make her body stop. Every time I would look into her eyes the emotion would change. It went from happy to terrified to shaken to pissed. I was surprised she hadn't run out of emotions because of how fast her mood was changing.

We finally spotted a clearing and landed. I immediately took Max away from the group. I felt bad because we didn't have any extra clothes for her and she had to be embarrassed in that tiny skanky nightgown let alone freezing. The school had had us change into plain white pants and shirt so none of us had any clothes to give her to wear.

Out of nowhere Ari appeared handing me his leather jacket.

"Here put this on Max. She has to be embarrassed and freezing in that. It will be really big on her because she lost some pounds in the school let alone I am a lot bigger than her so we will have to run and get clothes for all of you because if you walk around in all white people will think a gang is in town or something."

I suddenly felt a whole new respect for Ari because of this one small little gesture. He really was good now and he really did want to help.

"Hey, Ari thanks for everything. I don't want to think of what might have happened if you hadn't gotten us out of there in time and that experiment had been completed. Just Thanks a lot."

"Hey I had to make up for giving you guys hell the past 6 months. I really just never realized that it wasn't Max's fault Jeb left. She was just looking for someone to love her and I understand how she felt. I also understand why she never liked me. I kept threatening you guys and you mean the world to her. So I am just trying to make up for all that time. Especially taking Angel away to the school that one time. I just have done so much wrong to you guys in such a short amount of time. I know you guys can't forgive me but maybe we can move past it all. Join forces, I don't mean me and Max 2 in the flock just allies maybe."

"Ari we understand that you were just brainwashed by the school. You want revenge for your dad leaving you but you couldn't do it to him because you wanted him to love you so you took it out on us. I think what you just saved Max from makes up for taking Angel. I mean we got her back right. It is all water under the bridge. Don't worry. "

"Thanks Fang. I think you need to talk to Max alone so I will go help watch the kids."

My response was a nod. I had already spoken enough to him. We said what needed to be said. He is not forgiven but I won't hold it against him, he is only just a kid in real life.

As he walked away I got ready what I was going to say to Max. Maybe we could communicate through blinks or something. I don't want Angel to go into her head again until I can get her up and moving. Also I want to try and cover up the memory of what happened a couple of hours ago. I looked down at her to find her eyes closed. I knew she wasn't sleeping she just probably got bored of staring at the same area for like 10 minutes because she can't move her head.

I turned her head towards me. She opened her eyes and they looked almost scared. She was scared I was going to be mad at her for the experiment. Her eyes were looking everywhere but my face.

"Max, look at me. I am not mad at you. Why would I be? It was not your fault and you had no way of stopping it." I was really trying to get through to her gently but she wouldn't look at me. I mean her head was towards me but her eyes were elsewhere. I hated to resort to this but I ended up grabbing her face and making her look at me.

"Max believe me. It. Was. Not. Your. Fault! You have to know that, Max. I could never blame you for that. Max," I took a deep breath preparing for what I was about to say. "I Love You."

Her eyes went straight to my face and I gently and slowly leaned in and kissed her on the mouth. I didn't want a make out session or an I Love You back. I just wanted her to know that I really do love her. As I touched her lips I felt her body stiffen. I realized a little while ago that she may not control when her body moves but that doesn't mean it can't. I pulled back and look into her eyes. They were scared and had a faraway look to them.

I realized she was having a flashback to the school.

I gently shook her shoulders.

"Max, snap out of it. I will never let that happen to you again. They would have to kill me before I let Omega have you again." Her eyes flinched when I mentioned that horny little bastard and I felt a whole new type of hate come into my heart. This hate was more than revenge hate. This was 'I am going to F**KING kill you hate'. I will kill him and the director and anyone else who threatens Max.

"Max, I know you hate not being able to talk and move but we have to communicate somehow. Blink once for yes and blink twice for no." She did her best to glare at me only with her eyes but eventually gave me a slow blink. Only one so that meant yes.

"Ok, are you ready to go back to the flock?"

I got another blink in reply. I gently picked her up so I was carrying her bridal style. I was being as careful as I could be because I knew she had bruises on her body from where that little horny F**KING asshole grabbed her. God every time I found out they did something else to her I got even more blood lust in my mind for them.

As we got back to the camp we got bombarded with questions.

"Max, are you all right?"

"Max, what happened?"

"Max, I am so sorry. What can I do to help?"

I saw in Max's eyes that she was on the edge because she was remembering what had happened. I had to put a stop to these questions.

"ENOUGH!"

Every one stopped. That was the first time I had ever yelled in my life.

"Man, Fang, I don't think I ever heard you use that much vocal power." Do I even have to tell you what snippy asshole said that? I sent a wasted glare over at Iggy, who shrunk down because he could feel my pissed off gaze resting on him.

"Guys, I am putting Max to bed then we can talk. Ok?"

I got a couple nods as I walked over to a tree that had branches that covered its roots, so if it rained she wouldn't get wet. I laid her down on the softest part of the ground I could find. It was the only grassy part and it was covered thickly in pine needles. I gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and said goodnight. As I walked away I heard her breathing slow down and her eyes closed so I knew she was really asleep.

"Ok, guys, we need to plan our next move."

I looked over at Ari and Max 2. Ari knew my next question so answered it before I asked.

"We are going to go around to schools and free experiments. There are plenty already free so we are also going to find them homes."

"Okay good luck Ari and... uh? Do you have something you want us to call you?" I asked Max 2 that. It just felt wrong calling her Max 2 all the time.

"Maya. Call me Maya."

++++++++++++LINE+++++++++++++++

A.N. thank god that is over. I have wanted to get her name as Maya for a long time I just couldn't find the right place. Thanks if you read this chappie. Read and Review plzzzz.

-Chewyring


	8. Chapter 8

RAWR!

-Chewyring

-LINELINELINE-

MAX POV.

I did not think I could hate Jeb any more than I could have after I found out he betrayed us but now I know I was wrong. I hate him so much more now. First he puts me back in the isolation tank, then he paralyzes me then he tries to f**king rape me with his little horny henchmen.

I hate being paralyzed! It is so annoying! Whenever I want to brush hair out of my face or get up or for Christ's sake even TALK! I tell my body to move and it just doesn't. I feel helpless, like, if the erasers attacked right now they could kill me and I couldn't even fight back. I HATE IT.

I know Fang is trying to be there for me but he is leader while I am unable to do so. He is slowly cracking under the pressure, I can tell. I don't blame him. He has never said more than 30 words a week and now he has to say more than 30 words a day, also he is trying to take care of me but I hate being taken care of. I am supposed to take care of others.

What really sucked is when Ari and Maya left yesterday. I couldn't hug them or say goodbye or thanks for saving us. Me especially, god I don't even want to think about what would have happened if they hadn't gotten there in time.

God I have to stop thinking about that. All it does for me is bring up terrible memories. The way he grabbed me and touched me and kissed me and… God stop! I have to stop.

_LINELINELINELINELINELINE_

FANG POV.

Maya and Ari left yesterday and I could see it in Max's eyes that she hated that she couldn't say thanks or goodbye or hug them or anything. Thankfully Ari left his leather jacket here for Max because of her 'hospital gown' situation. I could tell she would have hugged him just for doing that because she knew as well as I did that we don't know where we are or when we will get to the store next so she may be stuck in that dress thing for a while.

As Nudge walked up to me I knew what was coming next.

"Fang, I am hungry and so are Angel and Iggy and Gazzy and... I am not really sure about Max because Ari said the school gave her enough protein for a week but she is still able to chew and move her mouth so is she still able to swallow? Do you even know where we are because of the fact that we were just taken from our camp and we don't know how far we traveled? And also… MPHH!"

Iggy had saved my ears from shriveling up and falling off by shutting up Nudge. Do I love the girl? Yes. Is she sweet and adorable? Yes. Can she talk non-stop and annoy the hell out of me? Hell Yeah.

"Thank you Iggy. Nudge we will try to get food soon. I guess we will get something for Max to eat and just see what happens. We are probably near the California/ Arizona border because that is where we were before this and they would take us to the nearest school. Did that cover all your questions?"

"Yeah, thanks, Fang."

Now for Max. I walked over and saw her looking bored out of her mind because she couldn't move. She was lying in the same patch of grass and pine needles I put her in 2 days ago. Ari left yesterday and had stayed with us for a day so yeah 2 days since we saved her. Whenever I go to move her she blinks twice for no. That has been how we communicated now, one blink for yes two for no.

I went to pick her up, carefully looking at her eyes to see if she protested. She blinked once so I guess she was fine with it. I gently put her in my lap and arranged Ari's jacket so she was comfortable. The kids were playing tag in the air so I wasn't worried about them; Iggy was there to watch them.

I looked down at her to see her eyes open and staring at my face. I slowly bent down and kissed her on the lips for the first time since we were captured.

I was slow and gentle because I knew she might still be jumpy from the 'experiment'. To my surprise she started to kiss back carefully then more hungrily. I was so happy she could still move her mouth in that moment. My soft kiss turned into a full out make out session.

After a little bit I slowly pulled away smiling. For the first time in days I saw a smile on her lips and I felt like I fell in love with her all over again. I just loved her so much. Of course this made me mad knowing that someone else kissed her like that, but I knew I had to calm down and not think about it around her, it might bring back memories.

I looked up and saw the kids landing from their tag game. I knew how competitive those got because me, Iggy and Max were the ones who invented them. So I knew there was a winner.

"Who won?"

Angel answered.

"I did." She said with a small grin. That started a whole new argument.

"Yeah by cheating!"

"I did not cheat. We were allowed to use our powers. God knows Gazzy did." She said with a disgusted look on her small angelic face.

"Yeah, but that we can run from. We can't run from mind- control."

Suddenly Angel looked at Max.

"Okay, Max, I will. Sorry for cheating guys."

It took a little bit for everyone to figure out that Max had told Angel to apologize in her mind. Iggy spoke up.

"Wow, Angel, I forgot you could still communicate with Max apart from Fang's blinking language."

"Yeah, I can. Fang just told me to stay out of her head, for obvious reasons."

Everyone nodded and their faces darkened. Angel suddenly looked in pain as she looked at Max and yelled at me.

"Fang, she is having a brain attack!"

And sure enough when I looked down Max's eyes were scrunched closed and her teeth were firmly clamped together.

"MAX!" I yelled as her eyes fluttered open then shut as she fell unconscious.

-LINELINELINELINELINE-

A.N. Sorry it has been a while because I finished this chappie 2 days ago but my internet was out for I don't know why so I couldn't post it. REVIEW PLEASE!

-Chewyring


	9. Chapter 9

Hey sorry took me forever to write this but after the last chappie my internet was out again from all the rain around me and I had a severe case of writers block, so that happened but here is this chappie and I hope you like it. Also I got a review that I laughed at that I should give some warnings when something bad is gonna happen but I like surprises and random twists and turns so just expect the unexpected.

-Chewyring

-LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE- 

**FANG POV.**

It has been about a day since Max's brain attack and she has only woken up twice. We are all getting worried because a brain attack mixed with being paralyzed equals very helpless Max and that equals a very pissy Max.

She was currently awake but I could tell her mind was almost asleep. She was really worn out because Angel found out from her mind that during the brain attack she automatically told her body to curl up into a ball but she can't do that now so she just told herself to do it making the command stronger and stronger. Because she couldn't obey the command her mind kept going until it was worn out and adding the brain attack to that makes her have a longer recovery time.

It has been about 4 or 5 days since the school happenings but I am not exactly sure so don't hold me to that. But if I am correct the paralyzing serum should wear off Max tomorrow or the next day.

She was finally asleep so I went over to the kids and Iggy.

"Hey guys, do you want to go out and look for some food."

All the responses ranged from gasping with happiness to cheering.

"Ok here is the plan; Nudge and I will go get some food. Iggy and Angel I want you to go get some clothes, Angel, I know Max wouldn't like it, but you need to control people to get them because the school took most of our money and what is left is being used to buy food. Nothing too expensive or flashy. Gazzy I want you to stay here and watch Max. She should stay asleep the whole time but if she wakes up make sure to tell her what is going on so she doesn't freak okay."

I got okay's from everyone, but, to be honest, I was a little scared to leave Max with Gazzy. Not that I don't trust the kids I just know he won't be able to fight off a legion of erasers. But I sucked it up and went with my own plan because there were not many other options.

-LINELINELINELINELINELINE-

(still Fang pov.)

Me and Nudge were flying looking for a place to eat and, ironically may I add, we flew over a diner. To be specific _**'Ritchie's'**_diner. I guess the school was not that far from where we were before so I guess that means we should move camp soon. Now I know Max has that rule about never visiting the same place twice but this was the only food stop for miles and Nudge was worn out already so I made and exception.

We walked in and I stiffened when I looked at the counter. The same girl was there from before. What was her name? Allie? Annie? Addie? Yeah it was Addie. Cripes what if she recognizes us. I looked around and realized that it was actually pretty crowded so maybe she wouldn't realize it is us. But if I think about it luck hasn't been on our side so, of course, she would look straight at us and I saw recognition dawn on her face.

I was about to turn and walk out when Nudge grabbed my hand and pulled me to the counter. We didn't have a lot of money but we had enough to buy everyone a large soda, hamburger and fries. Also we bought everyone a cookie because we haven't had anything sweet in a while.

Our food took a little while but not as long as last time because of the fact that we got normal people portions. I knew it wouldn't be enough for us to be filled up but it was better than nothing.

We were almost out of there when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Addie standing there. She leaned forward and put something, which I am guessing was a phone number, into my front pocket.

"Hey, call me sometime, okay?"

Then she did something that shocked me. She leaned forward a little more and kissed me on the lips. Again, I was shocked so I didn't immediately push her away but nudge recovered fast enough to pull her off and punch her in the face. I was still a little shocked when Nudge pulled me away from the embarrassed Addie on the ground and pulled me out the door. Without even looking at it, I pulled the piece of paper out of my pocket, crumpled it up and threw it in the trash.

Me and nudge took off and flew away from that place as fast as we could. Okay, so now I see Max's point when she says don't go to one place more than once.

"Nudge, you cannot let anyone find out about what happened there. Okay?"

"Why? I want to tell them how I took her out." She answered with a sadistic smile.

"Nudge, they would never let me live that down. Don't tell anyone or I will drop your food, right here, right now."

"Fine, but if Angel finds out in my mind it is not my fault."

"Yes, it is. Because you know who to block her. Do that."

"Fine, Fang. But I don't get the big deal."

"That is because nothing bothers you. Just do what I said."

We flew until we found the camp. Gazzy was sitting by Max talking to her even though she couldn't respond. Angel and Iggy were sorting clothes in a pile.

"Oh my god, what took you guys sooooooo long. I am soooooo hungry." Was everyone's response when we landed. I handed out food and took my burger and Max's burger and sat down next to her. Everyone moved to their groups. Nudge and Angel, Gazzy and Iggy and Max and me. We all chowed down. After I was done I look down at Max, who was currently sitting in my lap staring intensely at me. And I knew why.

"Don't worry Max I got you're a burger to." Her face lit up with a smile and I chuckled because of how happy she was just because of a burger. It gave a whole new meaning to the phrase, 'Enjoy the little things'.

I still wasn't sure if she was able to eat but we had to try. I ripped off a small piece of hamburger and popped it into her mouth. A funny thought came to my mind when I did this, I thought of a momma bird feeding a baby bird. That's weird because we are part bird but I really have no idea why I thought of that.

I guess Max was still able to eat because she ate the whole burger and cookie and drank her whole soda. After we all lay down for once with mostly full stomachs and slept. Well I didn't sleep but everyone else but I couldn't because I had first shift and Iggy had second. I was just happy to know that everyone could relax for once.

-LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE-

A.N. I finally got this chappie done. Sorry not much happened but I don't want a fight every single chappie but just be ready because one is coming. REVIEW PLEEEEAAAASSSEEEE.

-Chewyring


End file.
